daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrvar Lavellan
Tyrvar Sirideán Lavellan was originally a Dalish hunter from Antiva before he was sent by his Keeper to investigate the Conclave. There he somehow acquired the anchor that eventually allowed him to close the Breach, and earning him the title 'Herald of Andraste' and later still 'Inquisitor. Overview Physical Appearance Tyrvar has the slim build typical of elves and with a strong upper body thanks to his archery training. He has dark skin with Vallaslin favouring Dirthamen in soft yellow. His skin is also marred with multiple scars from his life as a hunter, most notably the scar over his left eye and the small scar on his chin. Tyrvar has green eyes and auburn hair a little past his shoulders. Personality Spontaneous and a bit of a thrill-seeker, Tyrvar has a cheerful personality. He has a tendency to be a bit impulsive, but this also makes him adaptable and quick on his feet. 'Talents and Skills' As a hunter, Tyrvar is highly skilled with the bow and has great knowledge of flora and fauna, most specifically the types that are common in Antiva, where he spent most of his life. He's a good tracker and was trained in mundane healing arts and basically functioned as a field medic for his hunting party when they went on long hunts. Tyrvar speaks Antivan, Trade, Elvhen (in so far as the Dalish speak it, seeing as much of the language was lost since the Fall of Arlathan), and during his time with the Inquisition he picks up a rudimentary grasp of Orlesian. Biography History Tyrvar Lavellan was born in the Green Dales in the southwest of Antiva in 9:14 Dragon. His clan mainly roamed the south of Antiva and had reasonably friendly rapport with the human settlements in the area. But their trust in humans was damaged due to an incident in 9:21 Dragon. Tevinter slavers attacked the clan and stole several of their children, amongst which was Tyrvar. The clan immediately sent out search parties to find them and retrieve their children but it took several days before they found them. In the ensuing fight to rescue the children, Tyrvar's father, Sirideán, was struck with darts laced with magebane, sapping him from his powers. In his despair to save his son, Sirideán turned into an abomination. No longer able to recognise friend from foe, he attacked his own son and gave him the scar over his eye. But Tyrvar refuses to blame his father for any of it and will claim that his father died saving his son from slavery. After this incident, the clan preferred to roam further south and to the east. Their contact with human settlements also lessened, though remained remarkably friendly for Dalish standards. Despite the traumatic childhood experience, Tyrvar grew up an ebullient child and well-loved by his peers. His thrill-seeking habits inspired no small amount of exasperation from his elders. It wasn't until his mentor wisely set him on the path to study mundane healing that Tyrvar's exuberant nature calmed somewhat. At age seventeen, Tyrvar earned his vallaslin and became a highly respected hunter of the clan. In-game In 9:41 Dragon, Tyrvar was sent to attend the Conclave on behalf of clan Lavellan and report back on the outcome. When the explosion hit the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Tyrvar was the only one to walk out of the ruins alive. The miraculous circumstances of his survival and the newly attained mark on his hand initially marked him as a suspect, but soon rumours calling him 'the Herald of Andraste' spread. After joining the Inquisition, Tyrvar did his best to help but was initially unwilling to accept the role of 'Herald.' This caused numerous arguments with a fellow agent of the Inquisition; Bhatair Adaar, leader of the Valo-Kas mercenaries. Struggling to maintain his own cultural identity amidst the onslaught of Andrastians hailing him up as their herald, Tyrvar did his best to ignore them but still help the Inquisition's efforts. His sense of self came further under the fire when the Inquisition sought out the aid of the Templars. The Envy Demon Tyrvar encountered at Therinfall Redoubt left psychological scars that eventually resulted in him developing symptoms of depersonalisation disorder. Eventually Tyrvar finds refuge in a relationship with the Iron Bull. Initially it is purely a sexual relationship, as per mutual agreement, and giving up control to the Iron Bull helps Tyrvar stay grounded in the present. It does not diminish Tyrvar's symptoms, but it does it make it easier for him to cope. Over time however, Tyrvar develops romantic feelings for the Iron Bull. And because of their initial agreement to keep things casual, Tyrvar assumes his feelings would be unwelcome. Things are further complicated by the Iron Bull's status as a spy for the Qun. But eventually the two work through their difficulties and find a rhythm that works for them. They are inseperable ever since. Post-game After Corypheus' defeat, Tyrvar has the Inquisition focus on closing rifts and dismantling what's left of the Red Templars and Venatori. On one such excursion Tyrvar and his party come across a village where two Tal-Vashoth live with their four year old son, Ramaari. Their meeting was not notable beyond whatever information on the Venatori forces the Tal-Vashoth couple could provide the Inquisitor's party. It was not until the Inquisitor passed through that same area again some months later that they found the village in burning ruins, its residents dead. All except for the small Vashoth boy. Tyrvar immediately took the child under his wing, tending to his wounds. The Iron Bull, being Tal-Vashoth himself, was a comforting presence to Ramaari, however unprepared the both of them were to care for a child. They initially planned to simply take Ramaari back with them to Skyhold and figure out what to do from there. They had definitely not considered adopting Ramaari themselves. But Tyrvar quickly connected with the child, seeing much of himself in Ramaaari's traumatic experience with 'Vints. After discussing it with the Iron Bull, they officially adopted Ramaari in 9:42 Dragon. Another addition to the family came two years later, soon after the Exalted Counsil, when Tyrvar's cousin, Saoirse, gave birth to a little girl. Aridell Lavellan-Aclassi was a bright spark for Tyrvar after the events surrounding the Exalted Counsil. After disbanding the Inquisition, Tyrvar dedicates all his time and energy to his family. Relationships Family Tyrvar was well-loved by his peers in clan Lavellan. Saoirse, his cousin, is currently his only living blood relative. But he considers the whole of clan Lavellan his family. He greatly looks up to the Keeper and his mentor who taught him mundane healing skills. Amongst the clan, he is closest to Saoirse (his cousin and First of the clan), Caél (a fellow hunter), and Nerien (a city elf and mage taken in by clan Lavellan. Tyrvar is very protective of him). Later on, Tyrvar ends up adopting a Vashoth son; Ramaari. Tyrvar offered the orphan safe haven after he lost his parents, and the two bonded quickly. They are a great source of comfort to each other, simply being in each other's presence. As a result, Tyrvar dotes on him. Once the adoption is offical, little Ram becomes Tyrvar's number one priority in life. Friends Amongst the Inquisition Tyrvar's closest friend is, surprisingly, Cullen. They are almost polar opposites, but somehow they connected early on and built what Varric calls "the weirdest friendship I've ever seen." And then there is of course the Iron Bull. They start of as merely friends, if even that. Then they become friends with benefits, and later still feelings happen. By the time they've defeated Corypheus they are besotted with each other. Spending so much time with Bull naturally results in bonding time with the Chargers as well. Most notably Krem and Stitches. Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: 'Links' AO3 / Tumblr Gallery ScreenshotWin32_0059_Final.png|Tyrvar in the tavern in Haven ScreenshotWin32_0098_Final.png|Post In Your Heart Shall Burn ScreenshotWin32_0137_Final.png|Tyrvar accepts the role of Inquisitor ScreenshotWin32_0166_Final.png|Tyrvar in his quarters at Skyhold ScreenshotWin32_0288_Final.png|Tyrvar defeats Corypheus ScreenshotWin32_0307_Final.png|Tyrvar and Bull share a moment after defeating Corypheus ScreenshotWin32_0343_Final.png|Tyrvar and Bull at the Winter Palace Tyrvar Lavellan art.jpg|Tyrvar Lavellan as drawn by Ayantiel Category:Inquisitor Category:Elf Category:Rogue Category:Tempest Category:Lavellan Category:Iron Bull Romance Category:Ayantiel